


Simple Task

by orphan_account



Series: AU Ideas Advent Calender 2015 [8]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It shouldn't have proved to be difficult at all, and yet it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Task

**Author's Note:**

> Upping my Kawoshin game over here, don't mind me.  
> I say that like I can write Kaworu.

It was a simple task, that Tabris had been given, to bring a human back for experimentation. It shouldn't have proved to be difficult at all, and yet it was.

Because the human that he had picked out, Shinji Ikari, well... Tabris had fallen head over heels for him.

It was all going smoothly, Tabris disguised himself as a human being, took on the name 'Kaworu Nagisa', and infiltrated human society. But then it all went south when he started to understand the humans and felt sympathetic towards the boy he was supposed to abduct. Then all of a sudden all of his thoughts were filled with him and he didn't want to take him back to the other angels.

And Kaworu found the more time he spent with Shinji, the more he wanted to stay on this planet.


End file.
